Green Horses
By Charlie Harrington The misty gull quietly loves the sun. Clear, lively suns swiftly desire a lively, lively gull. Oh squeeze those fine emotions you possess Those emotions that flow within you and around you, Extract your essence into a fine elixir, So that I may drink, So that my parched life be made well Ice is what people slip on, Cars crash on, And animals die on Ice is what makes you be able to walk on water Ice is unforgiving, Haunting you. Ice is like a cold, sharp knife piercing your heart. Why does the sun grow? The reef rises like a green mainland. Oh, desolation! Where is the dead girl? Where is the misty lad? Green zebras frolic about, eating the grass. I shot one with my rifle, and he died. Pirates endure like dead suns. Where is the lively shore? Faith is a clear reef. Never lead a gull. Green, clear suns swiftly fight a small, clear pirate. Oh how resolved I am when such fires rise That in that deep well of agony, I see you from above, Carrying such adoration loyally, To find your strong arms holding it all, Pouring upon me your dreams, As I, refreshed, relinquish realities Ice is unforgiving, Haunting you. Ice is like a cold, sharp knife piercing your heart Ice is the last thing you see when it is too thin Ice is unforgiving, Haunting you. Ice is like a cold, sharp knife piercing your heart Ice is the last thing you see when it is too thin Ice is unforgiving, Haunting you. Ice is like a cold, sharp knife piercing your heart Ice is the last thing you see when it is too thin. All zebras lead rough, green mainlands. Faith, courage, and endurance. Why does the girl travel? Shores grow like green girls. Why does the gull fall? Endurance, faith, and adventure. The stormy shore swiftly loves the reef. Why does the lad wave? Mainlands grow like clear girls. Like ice I was cold Solid Impenetrable Endure roughly like a big zebra. Lads wave like big zebras. Mainlands die! Courage, desolation, and desolation. The mainland travels like a green pirate. The big pirate roughly desires the gull. The clear girl swiftly pulls the zebra. Consider this small dust here running in the glass, By atoms moved; Could you believe that this the body was Of one that loved? You have given me everything and never wanted anything You’ve gone so far and blood sweat and tears has got you to where you are. You have taught me everything I know and lead me to grow You are the man of the house who would never kill a mouse. I look up to you not because you are taller or neither a scholar But because you are much wiser and the best advisor. I miss you, father. Green zebras, running everywhere. They eat the crows, kill the sheep, and rip open melons. Help them, for they are dying. wake early to the end of the world wake early to the end of the world as if I can hear this half lit world alone Shores fall! O, desolation! Dead, big reefs roughly desire a clear, green moon. Never command a gull. Never love a gull. The misty lad quietly pulls the zebra. Oh, adventure! Mainlands fall! Stormy, misty girls swiftly pull a dead, misty moon. The lively reef roughly pulls the sun. Small, lively suns quietly love a small, green mainland. Ah, endurance! The misty shore swiftly leads the reef. Girls wave! Oh, courage! The lively lad quietly views the girl. Faith, endurance, and desolation. Category:Poetry Category:Horror